Summary/Abstract for Submission 5R25 CA 134301-10 Administrative Supplement PA18-591. As detailed in the budget justification section of this administrative supplement application, due to COVID-19 pandemic impact, we have incurred unanticipated costs within the scope of the current grant. It is important to note that the specific aims of the approved project have not changed. What has changed, however, is the timing of the training activities as well as the necessary support to see the program through to its completion. In this the 10th and final year of our program, we have been unable to conduct our June 2020 Summer Institute (SI) due to the impact of the COVID-19 pandemic. Thus, the unanticipated duration and continual impact from the COVID-19 pandemic has forced an unforeseen delay with associated expenses, from June 2020 as originally approved to one calendar year later, June 2021. To complete the originally stated and approved goals during this last year of the program we need support to finish the important work of our program. In this first 9 years, our xito! program has been extremely successful. Since 2010, xito! has graduated 200 alumni of the SI, 27% (53) of whom are currently enrolled in doctoral programs, and 11 have already graduated.